


Soap and Skin

by twistedwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Derek, Dark Past, Drunken Shenanigans, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Heavy Petting, Jealous Derek, Killing, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Neighbors, Nightmares, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hmm I don't know, most say I'm hard to handle." Stiles was teasing now, he didn't think anything of it because this was the other side of him. He saw that leather and he knew he had to have this man before him and oh what a man he was. Stiles downed his drink again and set money on the table for the bartender, then he looked at the man next to him again. He turned to walk away, only stopping when he heard that gruff voice again following behind him.</p><p>"I think I can handle it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head! I hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be up soon.

 

 

 

**The serial sexual murderer has a psychological need to have absolute control, dominance, and power over his victims, and the infliction of torture, pain, and ultimately death is used in an attempt to fulfill his need.**

* * *

There's blood on the floor, the boy is groaning at the sight before him, his cock twitching within his pants as he watches the man unravel before his eyes. He steps closer, rubbing his hands over his lover's torso, smearing blood onto his aching body. The man hisses beneath his touch and flinches at the thought of being cut again. Stiles smiles in front of him, "Awe now I thought you said you could handle this. What's the matter my darling?" his voice sounded like velvet, a sin to even hear such a voice. The man in question looked up and grimaced.

"I thought it'd be different than this. Maybe more _fucking_ and less blood!" he hissed at Stiles direction. Stiles' demeanor suddenly changed, his eyes darkening and his nostrils flaring. Before Phillip could say anything else he was being stabbed in the stomach with the bowie that Stiles had been using on him. He gasped as the pain coursed through his body and he felt the blood spilling from the wound. Stiles just sat there and watched as Phillip, whom was tied up, could do nothing but bleed. He almost found it poetic, to die at the hands of a lover, he went to the table in the far corner and opened the bag that had been there. "Such a vulgur mouth Phillip. We need to fix that."

He slowly pulled out a dagger and eyed it, his eyes lighting up at the thought of what this knife could do. He turned around to face Phillip who was still bleeding but tried mumbling something that Stiles couldn't quite understand. "What was that Phillip? I didn't quite catch that." All he got in reply was a mumble of something that sounded like, 'I'm gonna kill you' and that's what made Stiles chuckle. He looked up at the man before him and smiled, "But see that's where you're wrong Phil. _I'm gonna kill you._ " The way his voice sounded, this was pleasing him and Phillip knew it and he knew he was a goner. Suddenly there was a dagger in his neck, the blood seeping out as he choked on the remaining blood, the sound of Stiles' voice and the pain were the last known memory to him.

* * *

It had been only 12 hours since Stiles had dumped the body somewhere off in mountains across town. There a Mountain Lion had torn him apart and eaten the body away, only leaving bones, which Stiles' had later taken and put in a bin filled with hydrofluoric acid _._ Stiles was very smart about these things, always picking his victims in the night and if things got out of control, which they hadn't lately, he'd always have his ways of disposing of the bodies. Truth be told, this was his first relapse in months, he hadn't killed anyone since his trip to the beach back in January.

Stiles had cleaned his basement when he had gotten home and then he took a much deserving shower, by then he had eaten and gone to sleep. Now it was almost 12 o'clock and he was in his Jeep and on his way to meet his friends for a lunch that he was sure was a set up. Outside he was almost normal, smiling and joking but he was a monster, at least that's what his victims had cried out. And he believed them.

Pulling into Rick's Burger Shack, he parked his car and got out, looking around to see if Allison's car was anywhere in sight. He noticed the black Mazda across the lot with the license plate that said McCall on the it. He smirked and walked into the restaurant, one of the hosts walked over and greeted him. The host had been cute, in that puppy kind of way, being tall and awkward and his jaw. This one had potential, Stiles' eyes raked down his body and took him in. "Sir?" Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the host blushing very hard.

Once he was shown to the table that was also occupied by Allison and Scott, he smiled at the host and gave him a tip. "Thank you, Isaac." Again Stiles' silk-like voice made the blonde blush and all but run away after mumbling his thanks. Allison chuckled as she stood up to hug Stiles, Scott followed suit, hugging his best friend tightly and laughing about his exchange with the host.

"Must you terrorize the host? I mean I think poor Isaac was about to fall over." Scott said to Stiles and then laughed along with Allison.

"You know him?" Stiles asked them hesitantly and all his plans for _Isaac_ had crumbled with a nod from Allison. He scowled briefly but covered it as his friends looked over their menus. He looked at the menu and all he saw was the alcohol bar. Soon their waitress was at the table and was taking their orders, he ordered a burger with curly fries and Mountain Dew. After everyone had ordered, he excused himself and went to the bar. "Um give me the strongest whiskey you have," while showing his ID and the bartender nodded at the request even though his brows had managed to disappear into his hairline.

"One of those days?" he heard a gruff voice next to him and he turned toward it. Meeting the blueish hazel eyes that belonged to the voice next to him and oh that face. The man next to him was drop dead gorgeous in that leather kind of way and Stiles _really_ liked leather. Stiles licked his lips unconsciously, as his demeanor changed.

"You have no idea. Just found out my next victim is associated to my friends. So many plans..." Stiles trailed off and grabbed his cup of whiskey, he downed it quickly and nodded towards the bartender again. He looked back to the god next to him and noticed that he was smirking.

"Then maybe you should find a new one. Maybe something better?" Oh God how Stiles wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face, but his mind hadn't gone to the usual violence right away, it was just sex. Stiles smirked at him as well and shrugged.

"Hmm I don't know, most say I'm hard to handle." Stiles was teasing now, he didn't think anything of it because this was the other side of him. He saw that leather and he knew he had to have this man before him and oh what a man he _was._ Stiles downed his drink again and set money on the table for the bartender, then he looked at the man next to him again. He turned to walk away, only stopping when he heard _that_ gruff voice again following behind him.

_"I think I can handle it."_

* * *

Somehow they had ended up in the bathroom of the restaurant and Stiles was learning that this blue-eyed devil could handle many things. When they had originally come into the bathroom, they all but tore each other's clothes off, Stiles had thrown on an emergency condom and now Stiles had the man beneath him and he was slamming into him, _hard._ Stiles pounded his hardened cock into the man and revelled in all the noises that he made beneath him. He fucked into his tight ass and just kept going, there was no stopping him.

"Ah fuck"

"Don't stop"

"Fuck!"

Stiles was on the verge of coming as the nameless man's ass tensed and squeezed at his cock. He reached a hand around and began to pump blue eyes' cock, matching his thrusts with every tug. He listened to the hisses and the groans that came from the man beneath him and he smiled as he felt _and_ heard the orgasm that took over his lover's body. He began to pound into him with no mercy, fucking him until flashes of white took over his vision and he himself was taken over by his orgasm.

Before they could even revel in the afterglow of their orgasms, there was pounding on the bathroom door that they had locked. Stiles laughed and pulled out of the blue eyed monster, he zipped himself up and just before he opened the door to the bathroom, he looked back at the nameless man. "You might wanna clean that up. My name's Stiles by the way." Then he was gone, out the door and back to the table that Allison and Scott were still sitting at. They eyed him, knowing what had happened and sighed. They continued lunch like nothing had happened, but even then, Stiles couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head.


	2. Fabricated Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hmmm I love it when you beg." Stiles sighed as he moved forwards, pressing his lips to his slowly. His hands sliding away from blue eyes' neck when he noticed him turning red, he looked at him silently marvelling in the color that was so beautiful on his skin. "Red is an extraordinary color on you... You should wear it more often." Stiles whispered into the man's ear and then nibbled at it slowly. He grinned evilly as he heard the man's breath hitch in his throat. "Now let's put that pretty little mouth of yours to work shall we?"_

_The blue eyed man was on his knees in front of Stiles, hands tied tightly behind his back and a silk blindfold placed over his eyes. Stiles moved towards him, eyes raking over the man before him, he moved towards him. Stiles kneeled before him and studied his face, there was no fear hidden in the structure of his face, just **want** and **need.** Stiles smiled at the realization and his hands moved to the man's lips, lightly grazing his fingertips over the smooth flesh. The man's mouth had dropped open with a soft pant and Stiles had arched an eyebrow at that, smirking at the obvious effect he had on him. _

_"Please.." Blue eyes whimpered as Stiles'  hands raked over his torso and down to cup his confined cock. Stiles smiled as if he could see him, his hands moving up to choke the man in front of him._

_"Hmmm I love it when you beg."  Stiles sighed as he moved forwards, pressing his lips to his slowly. His hands sliding away from blue eyes' neck when he noticed him turning red, he looked at him silently marvelling in the color that was so beautiful on his skin. "Red is an extraordinary color on you... You should wear it more often." Stiles whispered into the man's ear and then nibbled at it slowly. He grinned evilly as he heard the man's breath hitch in his throat. "Now let's put that pretty little mouth of yours to work shall we?"_

_Blue eyes nodded unintentionally but Stiles seemed to like it, Stiles began to unbutton his own jeans, his cock straining against the fabric until finally it was free. It bounced to life, swinging out of his pants and ready for action. Stiles bent down slightly, grabbing blue eyes' head and pulling the blinfold free off of his head. When the man opened his eyes and looked up he was met with Stiles' length staring him in the face like a monster. He licked his lips hungrily as his eyes flicked up to meet Stiles', a look of sheer want clouding his eyes and Stiles knew he wanted more. Before he could even say anything else before the man's face was pressed into Stiles' groin and he was licking the underside of his cock freely._

_Stiles moaned loudly and then grabbed blue eyes' head, pushing himself into the man's stubbly, filthy mouth and began to fuck into it. He wasn't afraid to hurt him, because this man wasn't fragile. He didn't want him to be, he wanted him to take his pain and to let it go, he wanted him broken down and in subspace._

* * *

Stiles woke with a start, his heart beating a mile a minute and a hard-on straining in his boxers. Stiles looked around, seeing nothing but light outside, his gaze fell upon his clock and he noticed that it was nearing 7:30. He sighed and got up out of bed, going to the bathroom and then shedding his clothes, silently turning on the shower as he got in. Images from the dream he had began to cloud his brain, filling his mind with obscene thoughts and positions involving the man from the restaurant. His cock sprang to life before he could even register the thoughts and soon his hand was wrapped around himself and he began to pump.

He imagined the man's hands on him, his head tipped back as the water cascaded around him and he imagined that he was right in front of him, drinking him in. He thought of the stubble that had run up and down his neck and he pictured it going somewhere else, much farther down. A place that not many had been before, his release was quick as he stroked himself roughly. He was never really that gentle.

After Stiles had washed himself and had gotten dressed he decided to go out for coffee. He really needed to think about some things and work needed to be done sooner or later or else he wouldn't be able to get his mind off of a certain someone with devilish blue eyes. It was almost sickening to Stiles how much he was thinking about this one individual, he never invested time into one person, only when he was cleaning up bodies or when they were at his mercy in the first place. Some people made it out alive, most never did, it wasn't exactly his intention to kill it just happened. Like a click in his brain, an explosion, a ticking time bomb. You could set Stiles off so easily when he was in that mindset, he tried not to get into it that much.

So here Stiles was in the parking lot of his favorite coffee shop, _Sweet Espresso,_ with his laptop bag in the passenger seat and his mind darting to a certain subject that he was trying to avoid. He grabbed his bag from the seat next to him, opened the door and got out, shutting and locking his door effectively. He was quickly inside of the coffee shop and had spotted the owner of the coffee shop easily. "Oh Jean didn't tell me that she hired a new worker.. Quite young might I add." he asked as he walked towards her and pulled Jean into a hug over the counter.

Jean was in her late 50s with red hair and a sweet wrinkled face that made you just want to pinch her cheeks. She was so soft and sweet and had welcomed Stiles into her coffee shop a year ago when Stiles was trying so hard to get his career as a writer going. His works were finally noticed about a month and a half after working for her at the coffee shop. Every time he came in after that Jean had treated him as if he were a son to her. Jean had never been able to have kids and her late husband had died 10 years back, the woman needed someone to help out, so some days he'd help her and do things for her that he wouold refuse to do for anyone else.

Jean smiled at Stiles with a 1000 watt smile and wrapped her arms around him, giggling lightly. "Oh you always know how to sweet talk Stiles. What can I get for you today?" she asked her grin never leaving her face.

Stiles pretended to think with a look of great effort on his face, "You know I love your specialty Jean, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." he said exaggeratedly and smiled as she nodded and whisked away to make it. While she was turned around he quickly put a twenty in the tip jar and hurried away from the counter and to a chair in the corner by the window of the coffee shop. He looked around and stared at the orange and brown interior of the shop and he realised just how homey this place was and how warm the atmosphere was. His thoughts were nothing like when he was in his house. It was always cold and dead, the greys and whites lining the walls made him homicidal.

He pulled out his laptop and pulled up the new book that he had been writing. **Sweet Disposition,** he was so easily lost into the characters that he hadn't even noticed that Jean had come up to the table. She lightly placed a hand on his and when he looked up he noticed that his coffee and his twenty were placed strategically on the table. He looked up at her, ready to protest but she was having none of that.

"Ah. Ah. You know better than to be throwing big bills into my jar. I oughta knock you over the head for this but I'll make an acception. You know that when you come in here everything is free." Jean had pulled a serious face but still managed to keep the conversation light and tension free, he nodded his head because Jean was really the only one besides friends, very close friends, that he'd let talk to him like this or even deny him of what he wanted. When Jean had accepted his agreement, she walked away from him and began to tend to other customers.  Stiles watched after her for a few seconds before grabbing his coffee and taking a gulp of it.

The sweet taste of brown sugar and pumpkin gliding across his tongue and down his throat. He felt at home, if he had ever had a home this would be it. He tried to get back to his writing but in such a safe place- safe from himself- he was able to let his mind run free, the immediate subject had the features of very sexy stubble and blue eyes that could make you do anything. He was a little bit worried about his dream, his fantasies, they were nothing like the others. _They weren't violent._ It was always just vanilla sex in these, minus a little bit of tying up but most of the time there was only ever the usual, which had _never_ been Stiles' usual. It worried him yet somehow soothed him that he hadn't thought of seriously hurting the blue eyed devil that haunted his almost every thought. _If only I knew his name._

* * *

After 4 hours of working it was nearly 1 o'clock and Stiles was ready to go home. With a ritual hug and kiss to the forehead for Jean he left and was on his way home. He listened to the radio as he drove but soon gave up after hearing way too much pop instead of rock, opting out for his CD player. The rest of the way home, he listened to a mix that Scott had made him a few months ago and laughed at how much the songs had seemed to connect to him, with his particularly brand of crazy and how much his best friend had gotten him without knowing...

When Stiles had pulled into his driveway he noticed that his nextdoor neighbor was moving boxes into her house. He smiled and got out of the car, he thought Laura was an absolute doll with her wit and easy charm. He knew she could have been a great con artist if she really wanted to. He noticed her hop out of the van with an exceptionally big box and hurried over to help her. "Need a hand." he spoked to her and he was sure that he had a smirk on his face and when she looked up a bit frazzled and nodded he laughed at her and took the box gently from her hands. "Go on another shopping spree?" he joked and she laughed loudly.

"Oh I wish this was another shopping spree, I'm moving my brother in. He's a little scowly so watch out, his glare could kill you." she said jokingly and Stiles laughed along with her all the while secretly thinking that he was likely to kill someone more so than Laura's brother, he hadn't even met him yet. "Derek! Get your ass down here and meet my neighbor!" she yelled up the stairs as Stiles continued to carry the box into the living room.

She pointed where to set the box down and Stiles heard heavy footsteps shuffling down the stairs but he was too busy positioning the box enough so that it wouldn't fall over that he hadn't really seen the person who Laura was introducing him to. "Derek this is my neighbor Stiles. Stiles my scowly brother Derek." Stiles turned around halfway through the introduction process and he was glad that he had set down the box that he had been helping Laura with because he surely would have dropped it. Because here in front of him, was the blue eyed devil from the restaurant and from his deepest and wildest fantasies, his name was Derek and he was now his new neighbor.

"Shit" that was definitely his own voice.

 _"Shit"_ yup, he was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter it took me awhile to write it but how'd you like it? Ending?


	3. Inebriated Dinner Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter my lovelies! I hope you enjoy.. it gets a little dark and ooh do I smell a jealous Derek?

Stiles was in shock. He hadn't expected that he'd ever see this man again, _Derek._ Stiles repeated the name over and over again in his head, getting a feel for it, effectively deciding that he did indeed like it. He looked up again, meeting those gorgeous blue eyes that belonged to _Derek._ Stiles smirked at him and loved the feeling that he got when Derek had seemed to gasp silently. Laura, however, hadn't noticed the exchange and was just now walking back into the room. "Stiles are you busy tonight?" she questioned, snapping both Stiles and Derek out of the entrancing eye contact that they had possessed.

He looked over to her with a raised eyebrow, "Not exactly. Why?" Before Laura had even answered Stiles knew she was up to no good, her eyes danced with the mischief that he had noticed she possessed when they had first met.

Laura grinned and her eyes darted from her brother to Derek so fast that Stiles almost didn't see it, _but he had._ "Good. You're coming over for dinner tonight. Bring some alcohol, say about.. 7:30." She said and walked out of the room before Stiles could even think of a way to protest. Stiles frowned at the thought of being left without a choice but he really didn't mind, it _was_ Laura. If it had been anyone else he probably would have left without so much as a _fuck you._ He shrugged his shoulders and then looked away from the door frame that she had so gracefully vanished through, only to find Derek standing there and staring at him, his thick eyebrows crinkling together in thought.

Without Stiles realizing it, his facade had changed quickly, going to a much darker place. He eyed Derek and took a predatory stance as he noticed the way the man's eyes had raked their way down his body. "So, your name's Derek?" he asked as he took a few steps toward the man, his voice edged with a certain brand of sexy that had Derek gulping as he nodded hesitantly. He moved forward, smirking as he let his own eyes drink in the very existence of Derek. "I like it, its a leader's name.. Hmm Derek Hale, even better." He was but a breath away from Derek now, stepping behind him to let his breath fan over the man's neck.

Derek was breathing heavy, he looked utterly wrecked and Stiles hadn't even touched him.. _yet._ Stiles grinned at the thought of there being a possibility of having a go at Derek. Their little encounter at the bar was barely enough to maintain a certain hunger that Stiles had seemed to carry with himself. The only thing that could really hinder his urge to kill was sex. Sex and killing really possessed the same tactics, it was very poetic, sex held a certain animosity in it that matched the same hostile behavior in his killings. He hadn't yet had a violent thought about Derek and that intrigued him, made him crave the pretty thing in front of him.

Stiles looked down, taking in the very attractive back of Derek's body. He looked at his ass, thinking of taking it, biting it, _claiming_ it as his own. He looked back up to the collar of the thermal that Derek had on and licked his lips as he looked at the flesh that was revealed. Before he could stop himself his lips had been gently pressed to the man's neck and a sliver of his tongue had made contact with the flesh. "Well, you're awfully sweet." Stiles said, voice sounding like velvet as he took a step back and watched as Derek turned towards him quickly. "I'll uh see you at dinner," he said and quickly departed from the house.

As soon as he had passed through the threshold, he let out a deep breath, thinking about what had happened in there. The taste of Derek's skin lingering on his tongue, setting his tastebuds alight. He looked back at the house and mentally cursed himself, what the fuck was he doing? His mind went back to the scene and imagined Derek's face, the way his eyes had seemed to flutter shut and his breath became ragged, he _seemed_ to be enjoying it. Stiles felt a certain kind of pride tug within his chest and with one last lingering look at the house he walked over to his own home.

* * *

After having a conversation with Scott on the phone about the dinner party he was practically forced into attending, he went out to retrieve an exceptional brand of whiskey for Laura. If anything he knew from his many conversations with the fiery and alluring Hale, that she hated wine with a passion. She was known to take hard liquor or a very saitisfying brand of whiskey. She only ever drank wine or beer when she was desperate, so wine was definitely out of question. Stiles wasn't particularly fond of the beverage either. The taste making him cringe whenever he was at an event that only had wine.

He drove to the nearest liquor store in LA and browsed the many brands. It was safe to say that they had exactly the brand he was looking for. He stared at the Jack Daniel's that he held in his hand and smiled, knowing that Laura would love it. He walked up to the register silently thinking about how this dinner party would go. While paying for the alcohol he saw a young man standing by a rack of vodka that couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. He smirked at the young boy and handed his card to the woman behind the register, never taking his eyes off the man across the room.

"Um sir?" he heard to his left and whipped his eyes back to the woman behind the desk who looked like she could take on twelve men in a fist fight and not get a scratch on her. "Can you sign this receipt?" she asked and Stiles nodded, smiling lightly as he signed and then, without another look back to the boy who was staring at him, he left the liquor store silently. The drive home was fueled with very loud music and the thoughts of Derek, Derek naked and anything to do with fucking Derek into next year.

By the time Stiles had pulled into his driveway, he was flushed and had a very noticeable hard on. He grabbed the bag from the passengar seat and hurried into the house. He quickly set the whiskey on the table by the door. Shuffling up the stairs he began to shed his clothes as he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He pulled his shirt over his head, letting it slide to the floor along with his pants. Leaving him in his boxers, he gently pulled his boxers off, his cock bouncing to life with freedom, twitching with the cool air of the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower he hissed silently as the warm water hit him. He stood still, letting his body adjust to the water. Once he was comfortable he let his hands trail down to his groin. The water cascading around him, he closed his eyes, a vision of Derek came to him. The image was a lot like it had been in his dream the previous night, Derek was on his knees, begging to suck him, to take his cock into his mouth and to _please_ him.

Stiles' hand wrapped itself around the shaft of his cock and he slowly began to pump himself. Letting the precum dribble from the head of his cock onto his already moving hand to slick him up. He thought of Derek bound beneath him, his mouth open as he fucked him, he tried to remember the cries of pleasure that left Derek at the bar but nothing came, all he could think of was his flesh and the stubble burning him. He even thought of the musky scent of woods and ginger that seemed to cling to his nostrils upon their second meeting.

He fucked up into his hand and imagined Derek's hands clinging to him as he pounds mercilessly into him. The very thought of Derek's taste sends him over the edge as his hips buck wildly into his hand and he comes undone, his hand being covered in come as well as the tiled wall of the shower. When he's done, he lets his head fall and presses his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall, his mind racing along with his heart, jumping from thought to thought. After he recollects himself, he cleans himself off, washing his skin gently, being careful with his now sensitive cock.

* * *

Stiles arrived at Laura's exactly on time, nursing the whiskey in his hands as he knocked on the door. The door was opened by Derek, whom appeared to be very happy as he opened the door. "Hey.." he said as he stood in the doorway, his eyes raking over Stiles' body, drinking in the sight of Stiles in a flannel and skinny jeans. Stiles smirked at the very clear interest that Derek had in him.

He looked into Derek's eyes as he spoke, "Hey. You uh, gonna let me in?" he asked with a chuckle and his chuckling only grew when he saw the blush that was creeping into Derek's cheeks. He awkwardly stepped away from the door and allowed Stiles to walk into the house. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at Stiles, who was now looking him up and down with a sheer look of desire on his face. Derek gulped audibly and Stiles smirked yet again, Stiles had no shame in eyeing the man in front of him, he thought Derek was rather beautiful in that kind of broody way. He liked him.

Before Derek or Stiles could even say anything to each other, Laura came peeking her head around the door way, "Stiles! You're actually on time this time." Stiles chuckled at the woman's words and moved towards her but didn't miss the look of both confusion and minor jealousy on Derek's face. But as soon as the look was there it was gone all the same, a mask slid into place and this made Stiles wonder. The wheels began to turn in his head.

Laura hugged him warmly and pulled away looking him in the eyes and then down to his hands, "Ooh you brought whiskey! My hero." she said exaggerating. Stiles laughed at her and then bowed his head and offered her the whiskey bottle as if it were a precious gift from the heavens.

"For you m'lady." he said with his head still down, when he raised himself up he saw that Derek was watching the whole exchange with a hard expression. Stiles let his eyebrows raise at the man and almost chuckled when Derek's eyes quickly averted his gaze. He turned his attention back to Laura and smiled, "Seriously Laur, did you think I would bring you wine or beer? We both hate that shit and I sure as hell wasn't gonna piss off the biggest drama queen I've known since Lydia Martin." he spoke as if Laura had three heads.

Laura rolled her eyes dramatically, "Oh you were always a charmer Stiles. Anyway the food's ready so you might as well crack that baby open and poor us some drinks. Derek I need some help in the kitchen." she said and sauntered out of the room with such a grace that Stiles couldn't help but watch after her. Derek followed her, huffing angrily, his eyebrows raised into his hairline and Stiles was confused. He didn't know how someone could be attracted to eyebrows, because until he had met Derek Hale he wasn't.

His eyes definitely didn't trail down to stare at Derek's ass as he walked away, that did _not_ happen. Stiles shook his head and walked into the dining area that he had been familiar with over the few months that he had known Laura. He grabbed the drinking glasses off the table and poured and absolutely obscene amount of whiskey in each of them. When he turned around both Derek and Laura were carrying food out and into the room, he smiled at them both and noticed the annoyed look on both of their faces. Only now did he really realize how much of a resemblance they had, with the broody looking faces and crap the way that their eyes looked was a dead giveaway.

When they finally sat down to eat it was very awkward and oddly silent, considering he had once gotten drunk with Laura. "So how do you two know each other?" Derek said, snapping Stiles out of his own thoughts of drunken confessions. He looked up and into Derek's eyes and noticed that he was very serious as if he wanted to know very badly.

Stiles smiled at Laura and cleared his throat as he looked up to Derek again, "Well I met this lovely lady in the grocery store when I had accidentally rammed my cart into hers." Stiles said with a chuckle as he remembered the day as if it were yesterday. "She looked so lost and I had offered to help her find her way around town."

"At first I thought he was a creep and was preying on older and beautiful women such as myself. But then I soon learned that he liked a different kind of prey." she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that made Stiles want to bite her playfully.

Stiles laughed at her remark, "Yeah, once I had helped her put all her shit in that car of hers, we parted ways and I thought I'd never see this firecracker again. Boy was I wrong. I come home only to find her unloading her car and I thought she followed me home." he said as if he were frightened.

Laura rolled her eyes and leaned forward towards her brother, "I thought he was following me. In fact I nearly punched him in the throat when I saw him walking towards me. I even called him a creep and almost used some very unlady like words."

Stiles chuckled again and threw a piece of food at her as he took a bite of food, Derek was watching them amused. "I had to yell that I was gay for her to not try and beat the shit out of me. I was seriously frightened and I've never been frightened of anyone upon first meeting." Stiles said exaggerating his own words. He looked over to Laura, "But to settle my troubles, she offered me dinner and from there on we kindled a wonderful relationship."

Derek was amused by the whole story and seemed to be relieved and then Stiles had understood, Derek had thought that Laura and Stiles had been a sort of thing.

* * *

After an hour or so of eating and not letting anyone's glass stay empty for more than ten seconds they had ended up with an empty bottle, music blaring throughout the house and drunken dancing. Derek was watching Stiles as he moved, he didn't understand how someone could be inebriated and still move their hips like that. He felt his cock stir as he watched from afar and looked over to see Laura dancing all by herself as if she was in her own world.

Taking this as his chance since the encounter at the bar, he moved across the room and towards Stiles. Stiles turned around just in time to smirk at him and Derek noticed something dark about him, a certain change in his aura and it made him fearful yet exhilarated. Stiles put his hand out, offering a dance to Derek and without a second choice Derek had taken it and before he knew it he was gone.

Stiles ground himself against Derek and rutted against him, rubbing their clothed fronts against one another and revelling in the feel of Derek. Derek didn't know his eyes could roll that far back into his head but they did. He felt as if he had been drugged, his mind running wild with everything _sexual_ , with everything **Stiles**. He moved against him just as wildly and right when he felt like he could just lose himself in it, it was gone.

He looked around to see Stiles at the other end of the room, with a dark expression, a smirk on his face and his hand raised, fingers crooking in a 'Come Hither' motion. Derek followed like a lost puppy and soon found himself outside of the house and in the dark of the night. They were standing on the front porch and suddenly Stiles' lips were attached to his, sucking and biting and licking. He found himself out of oxygen, replacing it with something better, replacing it with Stiles.

Derek was gone. He was no more, at least not when Stiles biting his neck and palming him through his jeans. He couldn't keep a coherent thought in his mind and he didn't want anything more now than Stiles to fuck him, **hard.** He was currently pressed against the brick wall behind him next to the front door and Stiles was still attacking his neck with his mouth and rubbing his hand on his very hard cock. "Fuck me.." he whispered into the night air and Stiles suddenly stopped.

"What did you say?" Stiles asked, seeming dazed and just as lost as Derek was. Derek looked at him again and smirked.

"I said **fuck me.** " he repeated and then he watched a string of emotions pass over Stiles' face and before another word was uttered, Laura had opened the door, giggling loudly and calling out Derek's name. He looked over at her and rolled his eyes, but when he turned his attention back to Stiles, he was gone. He looked around, stepping away from the wall and his eyes darting everywhere but he found nothing in the darkness. After a few more seconds, he was sobered up and helping Laura back into the house quickly, shutting the door after another lingering look around the dark streets.

* * *

After a much needed shower and finally getting Laura into her bed, Derek was in bed. Thinking about Stiles was the only thing he could do, but it was short lived before he had fallen asleep due to his much tiring night. He wouldn't mind if he had a nice wet dream about the skinny man who seemed to move his hips like a sinful gypsy.

Meanwhile, two towns over, there was a scream in an abandoned warehouse. A dark figure chased after the boy as he ran across the room and tried desperately to climb the stairs with the broken leg that he was cradling. "HELP!" the boy yelled and the dark figure just chuckled and stepped out into the moonlight. Stiles smirked as he moved towards the boy and made a mock pout face.

"Awe come on Jeremy. I thought we were just getting along." he said with a dark edge to his voice.

"Get away from me you sick fuck!" the boy yelled and Stiles' smile faded. His persona just growing darker and deadlier.

"You shouldn't be unkind to strangers Jeremy.. You might hurt someone's feelings." he said and stepped towards him again and this time Jeremy was stuck where he was, a wall blocking him from an escape. He accepted his inevitable death and shut his eyes. Stiles walked up to him, raising his hands up beside his head and leaning forward to whisper into Jeremy's ear. "I can smell the fear on you." he whispered and then licked the skin of his neck, "Can taste it too."

Jeremy shuddered with fear and begged, "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone, please just let me go." Stiles wanted to laugh at how desperate he was. He never let anyone go, but flashes of Derek went into his mind and he pretended that it was him.

He wrapped his hands around the twinks neck and then twisted, "Why do you do this to me Derek?" he whispered as he let the body fall with a soft thud. He looked out into the middle of the night and let the moon fall onto his body and he looked down at the body of Jeremy. Now he had to get rid of the body... the worst part of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO how did ya like it?? I hope you enjoyed and happy holidays my lovely readers!!


	4. Midnight Starlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER!  
> I really hope you all like this chapter.. I know its kinda short but enjoy, a new one will be up soon ;)

_\His body is wet, sticky almost and the liquid is running cold with the night air. He looks down to investigate what he is covered in. **Blood.** It's everywhere. On his hands, on his clothes and he doesn't know what's going on. There's a soft cry to his right and he turns towards it, a man hovering over another. He squints his eyes in the darkness to find that the man is stabbing the person on the ground, panic rises in his stomach and he knows that the man doesn't yet realize he is awake. _

_He stumbles to his feet, surprisingly quiet and backs away from the man, only looking behind himself to see where the door is. He is still looking at the man in front of him, he's dropped the knife and is now inspecting the body on the ground. Derek kicks something on floor by accident, the sound almost defeaning as it echoes through the night and the man's head whips around. Derek is stuck standing wherever he is as he realizes who it is, "Stiles?" he asks, his voice almost broken._

_Stiles smiles at him and walks towards Derek, "Oh Derek. Don't you see how beautiful it is?" he said and waved his arms motioning for Derek to look around the now lit room. There are bodies everywhere, all men and they are all dead. Derek should be scared and he should be running away or be attacking Stiles but all he can do is look down at the knife in Stiles and willingly let it slide into his stomach._

Derek wakes with a start, his body sweaty yet cold and he's breathing heavy. His hands instantly go to the place where the knife had been in his stomach in the nightmare. He finds nothing there and breathes a sigh of relief. He looks around in the darkness of the night and the new environment, "What the hell?" he says as he pulls himself out of the bed and into the bathroom that is attached to his bedroom.

He splashes water on his face a couple of times to get the sweat and heat off of him and looks into the mirror in front of him. He stares at his face and remembers the dream, Stiles was in it. He never believed dreams to be literal things so he thought about it, turning it around again and again in his mind trying to find the hidden meaning behind it. He found nothing and ruled it out as him just drinking, when he returned back to his bed he looked at the clock. _4:25._

Why on Earth was he awake at such a time? He took a deep breath and laid back down, curling up in his blankets and closing his eyes. He eased his mind and fell back into a comfortable deep sleep. The nightmare long forgotten.

* * *

Six hours later and Derek was awakened by the muffled laughter downstairs and a bit of noise in the kitchen which his bedroom sat right atop. He raised himself out of bed and pulled a beater on over his head. He walked down the stairs as quiet as he could as the voices became clearer with every descending step. By the last step he could make out his sister and Stiles' voices, they appeared to be making breakfast.

He moved towards the kitchen and found himself in awe at the sight before him, Stiles in a baseball cap, sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Derek bit his lip unintentionally and his eyes travelled south to Stiles' ass, he groaned aloud and when he realized that it was indeed loud it was too late to flee. Stiles and Laura had turned around, both with raised eyebrows and Stiles had his signature smirk on.

Laura smiled at Derek, "Well finally the sleepyhead's awake. Join us for some breakfast." she said. Derek silently nodded and walked over towards them at the breakfast bar, Stiles seemed amused as he handed Derek a plate full of eggs, waffles and bacon. Derek looked at Laura who was smirking, then he noticed Stiles nudging her softly as she softly chuckled. She cleared her throat and shoved a bunch of food in her mouth before grabbing herself some coffee in her thermos. She hurriedly placed a kiss on Derek's stubbly cheek and ran for the door, "I'm off to work. Wash the dishes when you're done!" she yelled and then the door was slammed to a shut.

And then Stiles and Derek were left there, standing in the middle of the kitchen. Stiles smiled at Derek and opted for a seat across from Derek, it was strange but Derek kinda liked it. He didn't exactly know how he was feeling right now but he definitely didn't want Stiles to be so close to him, at least not withing immediate reach, for he feared that he'd lose control and try to have his wicked way with the man. Derek snorted at his thoughts loudly, it wasn't even noon and he was thinking about sexing it up with the neighbor.

Across the bar, Stiles looked at Derek who was deep in thought. He studied the way that his eyebrows had seemed to sink further and further into his face, it was almost amusing how cute the man looked. He took a bite of bacon and nearly dropped it at a sudden realisation. He had called Derek _cute,_ suddenly he was lost in his own thoughts, wondering why he had such mild thoughts of the man before him. It had made no sense, then he thought back to his dreams, they were also mild and held little to none violence. They hadn't stopped either, never ending with blood or dead bodies, they ended with kisses, orgasms and promises of it happening again.

Stiles had been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't realized that Derek was talking to him, his voice buzzing in his ear but not quite registering his words. When he finally looks up, he sees Derek's mouth moving and he's not quite looking at Stiles, Stiles slowly tunes himself back into the conversation and only hears the last part of it. "What?" he says and the smile that Derek gives him does not make his heart flutter, _it absolutely does not._

"I said, why haven't you scurried off like my sister?" Derek's voice was smooth and had a hint of interest. Stiles smiled at him and shrugged, not exactly knowing why he hadn't left himself. He was confused about a lot of things but this thought had gotten the better of him and he began to wonder. The look on his face must have given his thoughts away because Derek's voice was engulfing him again, "I'm glad you haven't. It's nice not to be left alone with your thoughts once in awhile."

"Tell me about it." Stiles said after a snort, this intrigued Derek and he leaned forward, looking around at nothing in particular as if there was a secret being shared.

"Have you got secrets that no one knows about Stiles." he said and he hadn't meant it as a question, more as a joke, Stiles had known that already but answered anyway.

He leaned forward himself, putting his hands awfully close to where Derek's were now lying on the bar. He was but a breath away from Derek, whom could feel the tension rising in the air. His stare flickered between Stiles' eyes and his lips, his breath growing shallow when he noticed the pink tongue dart out to lick those luscious lips that he had remembered kissing in the bathroom. Stiles noticed the way that Derek had eyed him and smirked before speaking, "Oh, you have no idea." With the last word, he moved back and left Derek hovering there, trying desperately to control his breathing.

Derek had hovered there for a few more seconds before he leaned back, sitting in his chair and staring at the man across from him. Stiles' eyes held his gaze, never once faltering and then a thought had crossed Derek's mind. "Did you ever find him?" he asked out of the blue, almost confusing himself as much as Stiles appeared to be confused. Stiles didn't voice his confusion, just raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'Who?' Then Derek's eyes grew dark, as if hanging on the edge of what Stiles' answer to his next question would be. "Your next victim?"

Everything moved in a blur, Stiles was up out of his seat and was advancing on Derek, moving around the kitchen to take a predatory stance in front of Derek. He leaned down slowly, looking into Derek's beautifully blue eyes, "That depends on whether he can handle it or not." he spoke and was almost moving away from Derek. A hand came up to stop him, grasping onto the front of his sweatshirt and clinging.

Derek looked up at him, nodding and swallowing deeply at the same time, "Yes.. yes I can handle it." he spoke breathily when he had managed to find his voice. Stiles smiled, closing his eyes and feeling a huge weight leave his shoulders as he took a deep breath. When he had opened them, Derek gasped at what he saw, a certain type of darkness had taken over Stiles face and he looked him dead in the eye. Stiles quickly grabbed Derek up by his armpits, raising him up into a standing position before smirking when Derek had been utterly breathless and made no move to protest.

Derek stared into the pits of Stiles' eyes and searched for the man he had agreed to be with, he found no trace of him. Only seeing the dark predator that had seemed to replace him in seconds. He took a step back, his leg hitting the chair behind him, scraping across the floor loudly. The sound had echoed throughout the now silent house and it sent his heart racing. The smirk that spread across Stiles' face hadn't helped the heart palpitations that he felt in his chest. Stiles brought a cool hand up to Derek's face, caressing his face softly as a smile coated his lips, "Don't be afraid." he spoke softly and Derek felt like there should have been a promise of him not being hurt or not being too rough but there was none and this only made the ache in Derek's sleep pants grow deeper.

Stiles smiled and looked down at the bulge that was so clearly visible and raised a brow. His hand had left Derek's face and moved down his body, sweeping across his pecks, down the muscles of his abdomen and to his groin. Derek watched as Stiles' hand had disappeared into his pants and groaned lowly when he felt it wrap around his aching cock. Stiles moved around him, his hand still wrapped firmly around his hot member, to come to a standing position behind Derek.

As he stroked Derek's cock softly, letting the precome drip onto his hand to be used as lubricant, he sucked a bruise into the side of Derek's neck. He loved hearing Derek, all flustered, breathing wildly and moaning, he especially loved the fact that Derek was saying his name. Uttering the two syllable name out like it was a prayer, he was almost begging to be fucked. Stiles ground himself against the man's ass, hearing his own groan at the friction that he received through his sweatpants. He let his free hand slip into the front of his own pants, he stroked himself lightly, gathering some of the precome off of the head of his cock.

He placed his slick fingers into the back of Derek's pants and lightly touched his puckered hole. Stiles looked down at the sight as he caressed the hole with his slick fingers, watching as his fingers disappeared into it. He groaned and felt Derek's hips buck up into his hand as he continued to stroke him. But soon he had let go, pulling his own pants down, letting them drop down to his ankles and he did the same to Derek's. He lined his dripping cock up with Derek's hole, entering him gently, seeing no reason to be too rough in the beginning.

Derek moaned loudly and let his back arch as he felt Stiles' balls hit his own. The gentleness of it all was short lived as Stiles bent Derek over, forcing him to hold onto the breakfast bar as he began to slam into him. Derek screeched out in pleasure, Stiles liked the sound of that a little bit too much, trying desperatley to make it happen again. He fucked into Derek's hole, "Have you been touching yourself? You been thinking about me fucking you?" Stiles said harshly as he hit Derek's prostate, making him screech again.

Derek could only nod, not being able to find his voice, but that didn't satisfy the hunger in Stiles. "Answer me!" he shouted as if he were a rabid dog, he made an emphasis by grabbing Derek's hair and pulling his head back.

"Fuck.. yes! Yes! I touched myself the night after we met, it has been the same ever since." Derek hissed out and suddenly he was being pounded into so hard that he was seeing stars. Stiles had known that Derek was close, he could feel it and he repeated hit his prostate over and over again, fucking him ruthlessly. Derek's vision blurred and everything went white as he came. Stiles following closely behind.

They both fell to the floor, pants loosely hanging around their ankles and Derek trying hard to catch his breath. Stiles looked over at Derek and saw the bruises on his neck and the fingers that had somehow been imprinted into his hips and smiled. He had left his mark. Shortly after, Derek had passed out, muttering something about exercise. Stiles smirked and looked down at his new victim, how much fun he would have with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they have sex again.. I mean how hot was the little secrets bit... maybe Derek has a little bit of an evil side.  
> You'll find out more next chapter ;)


	5. Magnetism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long while but here is a new chapter. ENJOY <3

_"Shhh" Stiles laughed, pushing a finger to Derek's lips. "This way, we're almost there."  the whisper in the dark didn't help the pit in Derek's stomach but he followed anyway, feeling Stiles' hand squeeze his own as he pulled him forward. The woods of Beacon Hills were actually pretty at night, but Derek hadn't had time to look at them, instead he was being pulled through them towards an unknown location. The night air bit at his exposed hands and he felt like maybe he was going to pass out from exhaustion, it felt like they had been walking for hours._

_Stiles suddenly stopped and Derek crowded against him, trying desperately not to fall, his knees wobbly and his body cold. "Where are we Stiles?" he questioned softly and Stiles looked back at him and pointed ahead. An abandoned warehouse, he stared at it for a long while, an uneasy feeling taking over him. He paused, taking an involuntary step back. Stiles eyes snapped down to his feet as he noticed the tiny movement._

_When Stiles' eyes met his, he nearly gasped at the feral look in Stiles' eyes. It made him want to run away, made him want to cower and beg not to be hurt. The voice that came out of Stiles' mouth made all the worries vanish, the pit in his stomach start to shrink, "Don't be afraid." Soon Stiles' hand was back in his and they were moving toward the building in silence. There was ash everywhere, as if a fire had taken place, but it didn't smell anything like fire. It did however, smell like death, like rotting flesh and it made Derek's stomach turn._

_Stiles pulled him into the first room and before he knew it, he was backed up against the wall and Stiles' hands were all over him. Feeling his body and making him shiver in a new way, his eyes fell shut as he felt Stiles' lips fall to his throat, sucking on the spot that made his toes curl. "Fuck," he said harshly as Stiles palmed him through his jeans, he moved into the touch and let his head fall back against the wall. "Touch me." he whispered out into the cool air only to be met with a smirk._

_"A demand little thing you are, aren't you?"  He said with a look in his eye that made Derek's skin crawl. Before he knew it, there was cool metal pressed against his throat and Stiles was looking at him with a different kind of hunger. "I'll touch you alright." And before Derek could beg, scream, cry or even pray to the gods he didn't believe in, his throat was slit and he was bleeding out._

* * *

Derek woke up quickly, his hands immediately going to his throat and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He looked around, his body hot and fear creeping in. Pushing himself out of bed, he figured he might as well try to find a way to get rid of his bad thoughts. He decided a walk would be the best way, he took them all the time when he was in New York. The speed of the city was all kind of soothing to him, it was easy to lose himself in it all. It was hard to remember your problems when you couldn't remember where you were going. Walks were an escape.

As he walked out into the backyard, the cool air hit him and made his overheated body begin to cool down. He headed towards the woods that were attached to the backyard and he shivered, thoughts of his dream made him feel unsettled and he shook his head. Why was he having these nightmares in the first place? Was it his mind trying to tell him that he couldn't trust Stiles? It was already hard enough to trust, his past was always a reminder that trusting people wasn't good and he was afraid. He hadn't spoken nor seen Stiles in days, he wanted to know why he was avoiding him, if he was avoiding him. He wanted to know if Stiles was even okay. Before he could finish his thought he looked up at the sky, seeing a hint of color. It had to be nearing 5 am, he cursed himself silently and began to head back to the house, not wanting to worry Laura with his sudden disappearance.

When the house came into view, he moved a little slower, not as worried because the house was still dark. As he moved he saw the headlights of a car and suddenly he felt as if he were a teenager again, sneaking into the house after a night of what he thought was fun back then. His stomach lurched at the thought and he felt sick, but then the car was parking and he realized that it was Stiles.

 _What was he doing out at this time?_ Derek thought to himself and he paused, watching as Stiles got out of the car, leather gloves covering his hands as he pulled a bag out of the passenger seat and then a suitcase from the back. Before he could stop himself Derek was walking towards him and he hadn't realized how close he had gotten until Stiles had practically jumped out of his skin, dropping his suitcase with a hissed, "Sweet Jesus."

Derek looked down at the suitcase and the clothes that had fallen out of it, he didn't dare look at Stiles as he muttered an apology and dropped to his knees to pile the clothes back into the suitcase. His hands shaking because of the sudden thought of the Stiles that was in his nightmares, after he had picked up the clothes he stood back up, holding the suitcase in a hand. He still wasn't meeting Stiles' eye though, in fear of seeing a shit eating grin that Stiles was known for, other than his smirk. Stiles eyed him, "Derek, what the hell are you doing out at this time in the morning?"

Derek raised his eyebrows, "I could ask you the same thing." his words were quick and his annoyance was evident in them as he finally looked at Stiles. Now Stiles had raised his own eyebrows and a smirk was plastered on his face. Derek sighed, "I couldn't sleep. Decided to go for a walk." he didn't have to look up at Stiles to know that he had a shit eating grin, because when Stiles spoke it was evident in his words.

"I just got back from a convention for authors. Didn't feel like wasting another couple hundred on a hotel, I could use the drive anyway." Stiles explained and reached over to grab the suitcase out of Derek's hands and Derek let him. He was confused, he hadn't even known that Stiles was an author, had never seen his work. He hadn't even heard from Stiles in days, yeah they had only known each other a few weeks but Stiles had left and now he was back, acting as if he and Derek hadn't been intimate. As if he and Derek hadn't fucked on the kitchen of his sister's home. Stiles' voice broke him out of his thoughts, "You look like you could use a coffee, wanna come inside?"

Stiles' invitation had taken Derek by surprise, even after all this time of knowing him he had never been inside of Stiles' home. Most of their time together had been spent at Laura's, when she wasn't there it felt lonely and Stiles would come over, keeping him company with movies or even drinking. When Laura was home, she was constantly inviting Stiles over to dinner, 'Dinner Party of 3' she had called it and even though the name was cheesy, Derek was appreciative of the time he got to spend with Stiles. Derek nodded but quickly added, "Only if I'm not intruding, I know you've had a long week and I don't wa-" he was cut off by Stiles' soft lips being pressed against his own.

Any doubt in his mind about Stiles, any fear, any bad feeling had all of a sudden disappeared with the kiss. His head swimming in the scent of Stiles' skin so close to him, his heat crowding him and making him dizzy. When they kissed, it felt like the colors of the Earth were mixing, it felt like he was on cloud 9000. Stiles smoothly pulled away from him, placing a tiny peck to Derek's lips again and then he was smirking at Derek again, that same smirk that lured Derek in at the bar of the restaurant. It was calling to him. "Coffee?" those soft lips parted with word and Derek's eyes wouldn't stop looking, but he nodded.

Stiles led the way, Derek followed him as if he was being pulled like a magnet. His body going wherever Stiles was. As Stiles was opening the front door, Derek stood behind him and fought the urge to kiss his neck. Stiles' jacket hadn't covered the moles that scattered across the back of his neck and Derek wanted to kiss them, to lick at them and get a taste. He craved it, he wanted Stiles. As the door opened, he walked into the house, walking closely behind Stiles. Stiles turned on the light, after struggling for a few seconds and what Derek saw nearly made him gasp.

All over Stiles' walls were the most beautiful paintings, along with pictures of whom Derek assumed were family and friends. Derek stared at the walls, getting lost in the art that seemed to express so much emotion. Stiles had walked into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot, he also had put his suitcase in the closet, as well as his laptop bag on the dining table. Derek was still staring at the art, looking at the piece with a dead body laying in the water of a creek. No matter how disturbing it seemed, it expressed so much pain, so much life. Derek had always loved art but never felt like he could succeed in making something of his own. "It's pretty sick right?" Stiles' voice rang in behind him and he turned to look at him before turning back.

"No it's beautiful and elegant. There's so much pain in this, the blues and the blacks are an expression of that. Whoever made this is a tortured soul." Derek said as he looked at the painting one last time. When he turned to look at Stiles, he noticed that Stiles was staring at him. Quickly he became self-conscious and felt like he had babbled too much about the painting, he looked down at the burgundy carpet as the tips of his ears turned pink, "What?" he mumbled.

Stiles shrugged even though Derek wasn't looking at him, "I guess it's just because no one has ever spoken like that about my pieces. Most say that my works are full of disturbing images and that I need help. It's a breath of fresh air." With those words Derek looked up, his brows furrowing.

"You painted these?" Derek asked and he didn't even care that his tone was full of awe, these pieces were awe worthy. His breath was taken away with he paintings.

"Yeah, I've always been good with my hands." Stiles said with a wink and a smile, but it quickly faded and he was serious. "My mom taught me before she uh, before she died." The way that Stiles looked when he said it, made Derek's heart break for him yet it made something flutter deep within himself.

Even though he didn't know what to say to Stiles, he spoke anyway. "My family died as well, I only have 3 family members that are still alive. I'm not saying I know, I'm just saying I understand." he said as he moved closer to Stiles, feeling the need to feel the heat of his body. "Now where's that coffee?" Derek spoke again and somehow the uncomfortable tension that filled the room just vanished and Stiles was leading the way through his beautiful home and into the kitchen. 

"No cream and two sugars, right?" Stiles asked and Derek felt his heart swell because even though it was something as simple as how he took his coffee, Stiles had remembered. No one had ever remembered something like that before. He couldn't help the little smile that seemed to cover his face as he took the coffee mug from Stiles' hands, he felt as though he could get used to this. Like he could get used to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and I am sorry for the extreme delay. Writer's block has been a serious bitch but I will be updating as much as I can with my block off. :)


	6. Blinding Me With Your Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYY HI >>>>> I NEED TO BE HONEST I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'LL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT... 
> 
>  
> 
> **Trigger Warning: There is self harm in this chapter and I don't think I was too descriptive but if you feel like you won't be able to handle it,I advise you not read this because I care about you and I don't want to be the one who caused you to relapse or panic. So read with caution.**
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE YOU <3 and thanks for even giving a shit about my writing.

Seeing Derek again after all that time made something inside of Stiles ache, he wanted to touch him and kiss him, feel him within his touch. He settled for innuendos and the slight brushing of hands when he handed him his coffee. Stiles stared at Derek as his eyes scanned the paintings- Stiles' paintings -and he wanted to take him right then and there. He wanted to wrap his fingers around the man's neck and squeeze the life out of him until he was coming, but right now after a shaky few days and so many almost kills at his convention he couldn't trust himself not to slip up. He couldn't trust himself not to let it all go and just kill Derek, he couldn't do that, he didn't want to kill Derek.

A knock at the door had pulled them both from their thoughts, the knocking was frantic and Stiles' heart began to race. Had he slipped up in one of his kills? Was this the time that he'd be found out? He looked at Derek and cleared his throat to excuse himself quickly, he moved towards the door with caution. His palms began to get sweaty, his heart loud in his ears as the blood pumped harshly, his throat was tightening with every step and he didn't know whether he wanted to run or just simply accept his fate.

What's strange is that the idea of getting caught wasn't the problem, it was the idea that if Derek had found out he wouldn't want anything to do with him. His fist closed around the door and he opened it with a tight grip. He looked up to find Laura Hale at the door, looking half asleep and afraid. "Stiles, hi. I am so sorry if I woke you, I was just wondering have you seen Derek? I woke up and he was gone and I didn't know where he could have gone. I just, this isn't like him to just disappear in the n-" she broke off when she spotted Derek coming around the corner from the kitchen. "Derek! Jesus Fucking Christ, do you know how worried I was? Thank goodness you're okay. I thought the worst had happened, I thought Kate had come ba-" she said and rushing to him as Stiles' beckoned her inside of the house.

"Laura I'm fine, nothing happened." Stiles listened to the exchange between them and wondered what Laura was talking about, who was Kate, and why was she the reason Laura was so worried about Derek? Stiles wanted to know but he kept his cool, he didn't want to start asking random questions, he didn't want to lose Derek. It pained him to think like that, not the losing Derek part, but the fact that he felt that way in the first place. He killed people for the thrill of watching life leave someone's eyes, he didn't think that wanting someone in a way separate from that was normal, as normal as his logic could be.

Eventually Derek and Laura had left, Derek had given him an apologetic gaze and seemed to be sad to leave. Stiles felt something in his gut, a pleasant feeling, when he saw the look on Derek's face. It was nearly 7 now and Stiles should be getting rest, so he showered and locked up, heading to bed moments later.

* * *

Stiles woke up shaking again, his clothes drenched with sweat and the needy, intense ache in his stomach back. The dark of the room just made it worse, he was cold and alone and in need of something to quench it, the  _thirst._ This wasn't an unusual occurrence and Stiles hated how he hadn't gotten used to it yet. He hated how he didn't know how to control himself, when the darkness took over. He couldn't breathe and everything was becoming hazy, he rushed up and out of the bed, cold from the sweat that seemed to stick to his body. He took the steps to his bathroom and fell to the floor, the cool tile hitting his knees, the pain was the only thing that could remotely calm him down. 

Looking for the box beneath the sink, his hands shook as he chucked different things here and there. He needed it, his medicine. "Come on, come on." he said as he squinted and tried with all his might not to get frustrated. When he got frustrated at times like these he ended up with dirt under his nails and the stench of someone else's blood stuck in his nose. It hurt to think about it, to know that he liked it, it hurt to know that he didn't truly want to fix the problem. He grabbed something sharp on accident, his thumb pricking it quickly, "Fuck!" he hissed loudly. He didn't need any injuries that could be seen, people would start to ask questions. 

A few more seconds passed before he had actually found what he needed. The razor kit was new and he hadn't needed for awhile, he usually just lost himself and ended up relapsing. But here he was, his head pressed against the cool sink and his hands fumbling to open the kit as his thumb bled. The crimson of it just made him want even more and he needed to take the edge off, even if it was just a little bit. He'd rather this be his blood instead of another's, maybe it was the sane side of him that thought this way, that wanted to save another's life. Or maybe it was the part of him that was smart, the part that knew that if he killed again that he'd be caught. 

When he finally got the razor out, he quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and began cutting small lines into his hip. With every cut, every line of blood that came out and every ounce of slight pain he felt, he could breathe again. He could finally feel himself calming down. He didn't feel like he would go insane any longer and maybe he already was insane but the feeling he had right now could make him seem ten times more sane than he was five minutes ago. 

It wasn't the cutting that was the drug, it was the killing. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to be a monster. Stiles cried himself back to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd ya think. I know it's short as hell but it's vital to the storyline... More coming.


	7. The High

A splash of crimson red against the already covered wall was a sight to see, the way it sounded as it hit the surface. The clenching of muscles as Stiles gripped the tool in his hand and the hint of the red substance that was now staining his hands, it was all a sight to see. Derek watched from across the room as the red began to surge down a tan leg, he watched as the trail ended on the floor, only letting his gaze drift at the cadence of Stiles' voice as he cursed at the mess, "Somehow I always make a mess, but there won't be any evidence of it soon." The rhythm of his voice made Derek's cock jump a little as he watched Stiles begin to wipe his hands and fingers off, his eyes fell upon the pool of crimson that was forming at the edge of the leg that it had dripped down.

The sound of a knife cutting fabric made Derek flinch, his trance being broken as he turned to the intruding sound. His heart rate fell slightly as he watched Stiles cutting at what looked like a sheet. Derek took a quick sip of his wine and tried not to stare at him cleaning up the red mess, the walls screamed at him that they would tell all his secrets. The secret was: Derek liked what he had just seen, he liked watching Stiles do the thing that he loved most. Derek loved watching how concentrated he was with every calculated flick of his wrist to cause more damage. "Need help?" Derek had offered, although he was extremely comfortable on the chair across the room. 

Stiles laughed at the offer in a light way, Derek stared at the red stain on his cheek as he spoke, "Nah, I'm okay. Like I said, there's always a mess but later no evidence. Plus I want you to relax." 

When Stiles is done cleaning up the mess he leads Derek out of the room; shutting off the light and leaving the once pale object to sit until later, Derek might be a little ashamed that he misses the sight of it already. "Hungry? I usually get hungry every time I do that." Stiles asks and Derek doesn't trust his voice enough to speak so he just nods. Stiles' smile is blinding, it makes Derek's breath hitch and his hands tremble. 

The hand that is on Derek's lower back seems to be burning a hole through his blue henley, the fire that sparks from the simple touch makes him think of earlier when Stiles had began showing him his secret. Derek remembers the way his body sparked when the oozing of red had first come out, how he had wanted to be covered in it and Stiles' hands. A slight blush began to creep up his neck and the tips of his ears as he realizes that he was practically daydreaming about Stiles fucking him. If he avoids Stiles' eyes when they reach the kitchen then he will never admit it, because he's Derek Hale. 

"So, I'm thinking steak? If you haven't noticed, I love red meat." Stiles' voice is like sin when he speaks about the food, the wink at the end of his sentence doesn't help Derek's already blushing and rather flustered appearance. 

"Um, steak's fine." Derek speaks for the first time since they were together in the crimson splattered room. His voice is surprisingly steady although he can't imagine how he'd sound if he tried to give an intricate response to anything that Stiles had to say to him, especially when there's a sinful wink at the end of it. Derek watches as Stiles practically glides around his kitchen to cook the meal for the two of them. His mouth waters when he comes face to face with Stiles' rounded ass as he bends over to get another bottle of wine. 

Derek gladly takes the wine from Stiles, anything to make him feel less like a victim of Stiles' villainous body and the wrongdoings that it seems to be doing to his own. He craves the kissing, the touching, the fucking. The memory of being in his own kitchen with Stiles not too long ago bombards him slowly and he can't help the tent that begins to form in his pants. He whimpers slightly at the thought and looks up quickly to be met with Stiles' burning gaze. "So uh, how do you take your meat? Well done or bloody?" The words should be innocent but the cadence of his goddamn voice, there's nothing innocent about that or the way that his lips form into a slight smirk. No, there is absolutely nothing innocent about Stiles Stilinski. 

Derek's mouth immediately goes dry as he scrambles for something to say. His face reaching a new shade of red and he knows it because of how fucking smug Stiles looks. He wants to kiss the smugness away, instead of doing just that he stays still in his seat and pretends not to be incredibly turned on; well he at least tries. "I, uh, I'll have it however you're having it." 

"Are you always this agreeable?" Stiles asked, the amusement clear in his voice but Derek scowled nonetheless. Derek had been a hermit, or that's at least what Laura called him amongst the other 'pet names' she had come up with for him. He quickly masked the scowl but it hadn't gone unnoticed by Stiles, had anything ever? The look on Stiles' face just before he turned away from Derek was upsetting. He looked guilty but in an angry way. 

"How often do you do this?" Derek asked, trying desperately to change the path of this conversation away from himself. He was always best at avoidance. The muscles in Stiles' shoulders had eased from the previously tense position they had been in seconds ago. 

"This as in?" Stiles asked, his voice light again but still there was an edge, a rawness that both scared Derek and enticed him. It both shook him to the core and made him ache deep in his chest and in his groin for Stiles. He stared at Stiles' toned back, the nape of his hairline and the way his ass curved. He stared until he was caught, until he had to talk again. 

"This as in, seducing your dates with painting, wine and suggestive steaks. How-uh, how often do you do it?" Derek asked again, he wanted to know was this something that Stiles did regularly. Was this a plan that he stuck to a lot? Derek's previous relationships were full of seduction just not the kind that could end well, it was more seduction to use and to abuse. Kate had seduced  him when he was too young to get away from the intensity of things while Jennifer was using him to get information and protection. It hadn't ended well for either one of those relationships: one ended in the death of most of his family and the other almost ended in his own assassination. Derek's track record for relationships was not the greatest, he honestly wanted something real. 

Stiles seemed to notice how deep in thought Derek was and waited for him before he answered his question. "Never. I like you Derek, more than I've liked most. I usually end up hurting the people I get remotely attached to and with you it feels so much different. I can't even think about hurting you. I have never thought about painting for anyone before, in fact I was always ashamed of my art before because no one understood, but you're different. Somehow you caught my attention and kept it." Stiles moved fluidly around the counter and was now in front of Derek, face to face. He wanted Derek to know this was real. "Want to keep keeping it?" Stiles asked with a shy smile that Derek never would have thought he'd ever seen on him. 

Derek had never met anyone like Stiles before, he could see the darkness behind Stiles' eyes and feel that he was different from most. He could see something in Stiles but he wanted to reach that other side, see what it was about and know it. Derek didn't exactly know what he was signing up for, but he could tell that it was unlike anything else he had ever experienced. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was real, he couldn't give that up. So he nodded to answer the question, he nodded up at Stiles and watched as the man's eyes got that darkness inside of them. He watched the hunger consume Stiles' features and if that didn't make his insides lurch with his own hunger then he didn't know what would.

"You're so different from anyone else I've ever known." Stiles said, his voice full of awe. He sounded like the way silk feels and Derek's eyes fluttered shut at how much Stiles could effect him with doing so little. Stiles' scent was burning through his veins, setting him on fire in so many different ways. It was sinful, it was careless but Derek hadn't ever really felt like this. He wanted nothing more than for Stiles' big hands, to press him up against this counter and have his way with him. 

His ears burned pink with the compliment from Stiles and his thoughts of being fucked harshly against the counter that he had his hands propped against to steady himself. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing, he knew just how much he was affecting Derek and the smug fucking looking on his face proved it. No wonder Laura and Stiles got along, they were basically the same when it came to personalities. The fire that was burning behind Stiles' eyes made Derek squirm, rubbing his hands down to his knees as he clenched his fists together. 

"You look a little flustered. Like a little deer caught in the headlights, it's quite endearing actually. I like you squirming this way, trying desperately not to give up. Trying not to tell me exactly what you want, I would love it though if you just asked." Stiles' words just made Derek's body burn with desire and he somehow had turned an even darker shade of red than he already was. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes flutter shut as Stiles' hands found their way on his waist. "You gonna tell me what you want, Derek?" the smell of Stiles was overwhelming in the best of ways, Derek wanted to bathe in his scent; to be consumed. 

"You," Derek managed to say, his voice thick with the lust that filled him. Derek's eyes were still closed as Stiles moved his hands away from his waist. Before Derek could complain about the lack of touch, his bar stool was being pulled towards Stiles and the lips that he had longed to touch, kiss and suck all night were on his neck suddenly. Derek moaned embarrassingly loud, only to be met with a gruff chuckle from Stiles as he sucked on a spot near his collar bone. His cock pulsed with every touch, Stiles turned him on so much that he couldn't contain himself. He reached forward, twisting his hands in Stiles' shirt, as if hanging onto a lifeline. 

Suddenly it was over, the knock on the door making Stiles huff as he moved away from Derek. "I can never finish anything." he hissed out, Derek could barely register anything as he stared at Stiles lips. He pushed himself up and towards Stiles, pulling the back of his neck forward to kiss him harshly. Their mouths clashed so beautifully, at first a mess of teeth and sloppy tongues but then something more exploratory and deliberate. This time, Stiles was moaning right along with Derek. However, he pulled away after quite a few seconds, the door was not going to answer itself. 

Derek followed behind him but then Stiles cursed abruptly, "Fuck! I forgot the damned steaks in the oven, can you get the door for me? I'm sure it's no one important."before Derek could truly answer or say that he didn't really want to answer the door, he just wanted Stiles to fuck him, preferably against the door; Stiles was gone, bounding into the kitchen quickly and making quick to get the steaks out of the oven before burning down his lovely home.

So Derek walked into the living room and past the paintings that showed Stiles' pain and he opened the door. A glare ready for whoever was on the other side, it faltered slightly when he saw the man on the other side. The man had tattoos all over him or at least the bits that Derek could see, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he turned around, when he spotted Derek he looked confusedly at the mailbox on the porch. "Stiles live here?" he asked, not bothering to take the cigarette out of his mouth, the smoke trailing out of his nose slightly. His brown gaze bore into Derek's soul, as if he would find the answer there. Footsteps behind him, made Derek look away. 

"Ky?" Stiles asked, his tone full of disbelief and his body suddenly tense. Derek watched the other man, trying to see his reason for being here. 

Derek watched as the man smirked, finally taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he put it out on the brick of the porch wall. He tucked it behind his ear as he slid a hand through his hair as if to make himself look nicer. "Ah, Stiles. Just the man I was looking for." he spoke out, his voice dropping about a hundred octaves, his voice thick with a lust that made Derek jealous, that made him want to kill this man. A lust that he had felt just minutes before this whole interruption. 

Ky stepped forward into the house and from that point on practically ignored Derek, making his way towards Stiles. Derek suddenly felt like he had competition and he didn't like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I know I am trash and you're probably wondering who Ky is?? Well you will find out, Stiles' past is coming back to haunt himmmmm. <3 Update will be here soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? How do you feel about Serial Killer!Stiles??


End file.
